RQG 12 Keeeeeesh
Summary The party head further into Other London and help Gragg invent Eel Keesh. The next day, they approach the compound where the arsonists are hiding. Synopsis The party goes further down into Other London where Sasha takes them to an inn called 'The Bloody Bulldog'. A huge barman, Gragg, gives the party 4 x Alcohol which Zolf pays for and Hamid almost vomits. Hamid suggests they are not ready for the mission as they were so easily beaten by Barret's goons earlier, although Zolf says they're being paid a lot but he wasn't as prepared as he should have been. The party order a variety of eel based dishes. As Zolf heals the party, Hamid asks the party if they saw his hands turn into claws. He is able to demonstrate, but they don't know the cause of it. Gragg brings eel 'keeshes'. The party retire for the evening, recovering slightly from the earlier battle. The next morning, Sasha looks at the map and sees that they are heading towards the Thames. As they leave, Gragg gives them all an eel keesh each. They head through Other London and Sasha notes that they are leaving Rackett territory. The party are led through the next rival's territory by two men, presumably Rackett's men. They are led below to where the flood waters once were. No one lives here, as the party continues to head towards the Thames, which is stagnant and filthy. They approach the compound, which backs onto the river, where Barret indicated that the people who were involved with the explosion at Edison's House are. Hamid casts Message on the party as Sasha sneaks into the compound. She sees two guards with dogs on patrol, and lights on in the upper floors of other buildings. As Sasha goes to check for a back entrance in the river, a dog is alerted to her presence, but she hangs back. Sasha explains to the party that they might be able to sneak in through the river, as the guards are hanging around the front entrance. The party decides distracting the guards is the best bet, so the party conceals themselves as Hamid approaches the guards, holding two eel pies. He casts Charm on the guards, telling them there's a statue with falcons on it, but fails to affect them. Bertie uses Sasha's disguise kit to disguise himself as a statue, critically succeeding! Quotes * Lydia: I melt into the stone like mold on a cake. -- * Zolf: Are you sure this is the kind of pub we want to be... * Sasha: This is the nicest pub round here. * Zolf: All right, well. I’ll take your word for it, I guess. * Sasha: This is the posh one. * Zolf: Oh. -- * Zolf: So uh...what’re you drinking, I’ll get the round in, since, uh, you know. Got us into this mess, so...least I can do. -- * Zolf: We made a silly decision. We grouped up, we knew that they had dogs.We grouped up and that, that cost us. Next time, let’s not do that. * Hamid: So we, you think next fight we don’t, we don’t stick together?‘Cause that sounds... * Zolf: No, but we assess the situation. I’ve gotta say, I dropped the ball on that one. I should’ve been ready. I’m the one with the shield, I should’ve deflected it. I didn’t. I, I...made a mistake. Next time, we’re gonna learn, we’ll get stronger, and we’ll keep going, okay? Yeah? -- * Hamid: Maybe in a nice pie. Or a quiche. * Zolf: Don’t know they gonna get a quiche. * Gragg: Sasha. Sasha, what’s a keesh? * Sasha: I’m not sure. * Zolf: That is...it’s, it’s a pie. * Bertie: If you can imagine a pie, but it doesn’t have a hat. * Gragg: Oh yeah, that sounds well easy. Yeah, all right. I’ll give you an eel keeeesh. -- * Hamid: Um... did any of you see what happened to my hands? * Sasha: No, I was on the other side of the—what? I mean— * Zolf: What, you mean that bloke talking about the... dragon hands? * Sasha: Did you get blood on them or something? It’s fine. You get used to it. -- * Sasha: Good keesh, innit, Bertie? Good keesh. * Bertie: It is...none of the words that you’ve just used. * Sasha: It’s, Gragg worked real hard on this. * Bertie: What, with his hands? -- * Sasha: Aww. Is, you’re, are you finished with the keesh, Bertie? * Bertie: I am entirely finished with this. * Hamid: The, the eel pie’s actually quite nice, I think. * Sasha: Excellent. * Bertie: Incorrect. * Sasha: Yeah! See? * Gragg: Not pie. * Hamid: It’s a bit salty. * Gragg: Keeeeeeeeeesh. * Hamid: Quiche. The eel... quiche is...is nice. * Sasha: Bertie, you should appreciate the effort Gragg put into these. * Zolf: Yeah. I thought it was all right. Dice rolls and Mechanics Plot Notes Category:Prologue Category:Episode